Imperfect
by iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia
Summary: Everybody always think different about him. They thought he was perfect. But, no he wasn't. Because after all no one is perfect. Everyone have their own regrets and so does him.


A/N: This is my first Glee fanfiction. Please be nice. I need a little break from my other stories so, I wrote this. Thanks to my Beta Vaneskera, you're the best. I hope you enjoy it :)

I don't own Glee !

* * *

-Imperfect-

It was late at night. A teenage boy was lying on his bed.

Sighing he got up and exited his bedroom. It was one of the many nights where he couldn't sleep. He splashed water to his face and looked at the mirror. There were bags under his eyes.

He patted his face dry and walked back to his room. There were a few photos on his bedside table. A photo of him with his Vocal Adrenaline friends, a photo of him with his parents at graduation and a photo of him and her. Beside them was a card. A UCLA student card with a Jesse St. James on it.

Jesse St. James wasn't the boy you could find on a football game. He wasn't the one you could find in a bar, drinking with other guys either. He wasn't one who always surrounded by girls.

But he wasn't the one who always have his head inside a book nor was he the one who was being picked on.

He was the show choir boy. The star. The Male leader of Vocal Adrenaline. The one who loved being in spotlight and attention. He loves doing shows. He was the future star of Broadway.

Outside he was brilliant, intelligent, stubborn, arrogant, and very talented boy. He was lucky. He had parents who gave him everything he wants. Who loved him and who are very rich. He has many friends.

At least everybody think that

Everybody but him.

Inside he was just a lonely boy. He never had any true friends who always there for him. And his family wasn't as perfect as everybody thought. His parents were always busy. They rarely were home. Secretly he thought they have forgotten about him. Their only child. Their little boy. Inside he was alone.

Until one day he met a girl who change it all. She was the girl version of him. She was smart, beautiful, her language is mouthful. She was very stubborn but the most important thing is she was as talented as he was.

The first time he met her was one of the most meaningful night to him. It was blissful. It was the night of her sectionals. She was outstanding. She was singing Barbra's song – Don't Rain on My Parade.

She was exquisite.

And he loves her.

At first he didn't. Not at all. He never imagined falling in love with her. He never though of falling in love with New Direction's member, Rachel Barbra Berry.

At first it was only an act. He was doing it for Ms. Corcoran. He thought it would be fun and good practice for his acting talent. So why not?

And he did it. And boy, did he regret it?

Yes a lot. But no, too.

Yes because he knew it was going to hurt her when she find out. And she did find out.

No because he found her. He found beatitude and he felt whole not alone anymore. He was glad.

He remembered when she came to him, and questioned him about his love. He thought she was more a drama queen than he was. He introduced her to Jesse -_The man who's nuts about you. The man who would never hurt you_-.

But he did. He hurt her.

He thought of the day when he broke an egg on her face.

He knew she was a vegan. He knew she would (ridiculously) feel guilty to the hens. And he knew it would crush her. She would be heartbroken. After all she warned him before.

That day was... dolorous

He remembered his friend influencing him. He remembered her face. Her happy face turned to confused and scared when he saw him and his Vocal Adrenaline friends. Her hurtful face when he broke the egg on her face.

That damned egg.

And most importantly he remembered her words _"Do it. Break it like you broke my heart."_

Sigh.

He lay down on the bed again. He put his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes. Not long after that he opened them again, because every time he closed his eyes an image of her appear. Like she was haunting him with guilt. And she was doing a very good job.

For some people her face wasn't that beautiful, but to him it was perfect. Her nose, sure it wasn't that good-looking either. But that made her what she is.

They understood each other very well. Because like everyone said, she was the opposite gender of him. He always noticed the perfectness of their voice when they sang together.

He remembered the fist time they sang together. It was after sectionals. He followed her to the bookstore and decided to approach her. He lowered the book she was reading and read it. Hello – Lionel Richie. She immediately recognized him (of course, who doesn't?) and they sang that song. It was their song.

He told her when he was used to get nervous. He used to tell her a lot of things he never told anyone. It was comfortable to be with her. She always understood what he was talking about perfectly. And he was glad to have her.

If he could repeat time, he would travel back and change it. But he can't. People always said that regrets always come on the end. And it did. No matter how much we mourn over it, we can't change it.

It would always be there. The hurt, pain, love, happiness and heartbreak.

Oh, how he wish he could change it.

He tuned over and looked at their photos. She was smiling brightly and he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was smiling. They looked so happy that time. It was before she found out the truth. They were playing on the park. The sun was shining bright.

He smiled at that.

He was aware of her not-so-new relationship with Finn, another New Direction's member. Damn him.

He wished it was still him who hold her hand and kiss her lips. He wished they weren't supposed enemy. He sometimes wished he was Finn, so they could be together.

But they were only wishes that were never going to be true.

It was only a wish...

.

.

.

The End

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? I was a little depressive here, sooo... Just tell me what you think! I know this is not my best work, anyway **_Review Pleaseee ! _**


End file.
